(1) Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a wind turbine generator assembly and systems and methods of use thereof.
(2) Description of Related Technology
Wind energy is becoming increasingly important as the world is searching for clean energy alternatives. Dependence on fossil fuels is costly and has a negative impact on the environment. Solar energy and hydro-electric dams are viable alternatives but are limited in their use due to the need for consistent sunlight and space for large solar panel arrays and large bodies of water to power a dam. While nuclear energy is clean, there are the costly issues of storing nuclear waste for eternity and building new plants.
The current challenge of wind power technology is finding enough clear, open, windy spaces to place towers that are typically up to 100′ tall with average blade sizes of 50′ to 70′. This technology is impractical for urban areas or locations in or near airports. U.S. Airports currently using wind technology have traditional wind turbines outside of the airport itself or have shorter turbines mounted on top of buildings within the airport. These applications do not take advantage of the surface currents of wake vortex winds.
While the related art teach wind turbines for generating electricity, there still exists a need for an apparatus and system to generate electricity using wind generated by human activity such as airplanes, rail systems, and/or vehicle traffic.